Return
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: What if Kurt had gotten back to the mansion AFTER Mystique left? What if Kitty found him?


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Wolverine and the X Men. Don't you think Kurt would've had more episodes if I did?!

A/N: I think all Kurtty fans will thank me for this.

**Takes place as Kurt attempts to port back to the mansion from Genosha.**

RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN

Kurt fell into the water with a loud splash. The cold sufficiently shocked him enough to port again up to the front drive of the rebuilt mansion. He would have appreciated it more if it didn't feel like his chest was about to collapse.

He groaned and fell to his knees, coughing violently.

~_Please, someone see me. Anyone. ~_

"Kurt!" a familiar voice cried.

Soon someone was in front of him, and grasping his shoulders. Kitty's face came into view and he smiled slightly.

"Kurt are you okay?"

"Katzchen..." he coughed, shuddering as she carefully helped him lie on his back, his head cushioned by her lap as she brushed back her hair.

"Katze...You need to get...Logan...Magneto..." his voice was rough and raspy as he started to see black spots.

"Magneto what? Kurt stay awake! Stay with me!" Kitty cried.

He groaned in pain, "Magneto...not vhat eet seems...Genosha..." he was unable to continue as he started coughing again.

"Logan! Anyone!" Kitty called as loudly as she could, her voice laced with panic.

"It's gonna be okay, Kurt. I-I'm gonna make this okay." She tried to reassure him.

He managed to smile weakly, "I trust you Katze."

"Half-Pint!" Logan ran up, followed closely by Emma.

"Logan, it's Kurt!"

"Elf?" Logan finally saw the blue X Man lying in Shadowcat's arms.

"Oh God." He fell to his knees and shook Kurt's shoulders, his chest was barely rising.

"Elf! Open your eyes damn it! Wake up!"

Kurt opened his barely glowing eyes and saw the blurry form of his friend, "Logan...Genosha...not..." he groaned and started coughing again.

"Frost, get Hank, _now!_" Logan ordered.

The blonde didn't even question him as she raced back to the mansion.

"C'mon Elf, stay with us." Wolverine muttered, listening intently to the faint heartbeat of his friend.

Kitty was crying quietly, not willing to let Kurt go.

"What's going on?!" Hank was now there.

"My stars! We need to get him inside!"

Logan nodded and carefully scooped Nightcrawler into his arms, holding him as gently as he could while still keeping him from falling as he coughed violently.

The smell of blood flooded his nose and he was scared to see Kurt's lips dampened slightly with red as he started to cough up blood.

~Frost, don't let Kitty see this. He ordered mentally.

The White Witch seemed startled but nodded minutely and took Kitty's arm in a gentle, but firm grip.

They raced inside and down to the reconstructed medical bay where Logan put the now writhing Kurt on the exam table.

The doors slid closed behind them, leaving Logan, Kurt and Hank the only ones in the room.

"Keep him in place." Hank ordered as he put on a pair of gloves.

Logan nodded, holding the elf's shoulders.

Kurt cried out in pain, his back arching and his tail flailing.

"Hold him steady!" Hank shouted.

Logan grunted and forced Nightcrawler back on the table even as the boy continued to shout out in pain.

"Easy Elf, it's gonna be okay." He muttered.

Kurt writhed again, coughing and causing more blood to fill his mouth.

"His lungs are filling up!" Logan informed Hank sharply, the poor boy's coughing was now laced with wetness and every breath he took rattled in his chest. Logan's enhanced senses caught the sound of blood blocking air from reaching his lungs.

The larger blue mutant nodded and started bustling around, grabbing all matter of medical equipment.

RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN

Outside, Kitty tried to get away from Emma, but the telepath resisted.

"_Please_ I have to be in there! He needs me!"

"Hank and Logan will be fine Kitty. You'd just be in their way."

"No! You don't understand!" Emma was shocked; she'd never seen Kitty acting as she was right then. Sure, she'd been sad, or angry before, but never had she been this desperate to get somewhere or do something.

"Emma _please_. He needs me in there. He needs to know I'm here." Her voice had lowered to a sad whisper.

"_Please_."

Emma bit her lip, "Why?"

Shadowcat's eyes filled with tears, "He's my best friend."

Emma speared her with a glare, "Don't lie to a telepath."

Kitty closed her eyes, "I love him...he needs me in there." She whispered.

Emma took a breath and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. The emotions that were literally _flooding off_ Kitty were giving her a headache. So, in hopes of alleviating said headache, she nodded.

The next thing she knew, she was being crushed in a thankful hug from Kitty, before the young girl ran through the door.

Upon entering the med bay, Kitty gasped. Kurt was on the table, Logan holding him down as testament to the fact that Kurt would otherwise be lashing around. Hank was busy injecting Kurt with a needle, an IV already led from her friend's arm up to a bag filled with a cloudy substance.

Rushing over to Kurt's side, she took his grasping three fingered hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Leaning down she whispered quietly in his ear, "I'm here."

Almost instantly, Kurt stopped thrashing as much, but he squeezed Kitty's hand tightly.

She brought it up and kissed his knuckles, rubbing the back with her thumb.

~_I'm here. ~_

Logan was just glad he didn't have to hold Kurt down, and didn't say a word to Shadowcat. Blood was still fresh in his senses and it was making his mind go fuzzy as he focused on keeping Kurt alive.

Hank hooked Kurt up to a heart monitor and Logan trained his ears on the steady beeping, reassuring himself that he wasn't losing his friend, not yet.

It took several more hours, and the clock proclaimed four-fifty three a.m. before Kurt was stable.

Hank groaned and removed his gloves, throwing them in the trash as Logan took his hands from Kurt's shoulders. In the past few hours, they'd managed to remove the liquid from his lungs using a complicated fix-up of tubes, and pumps to force air in and liquid out as well as raise his blood sugar levels and restore the depleted energy his body always had that allowed him to teleport.

Kitty took a shaky breath and slowly released Kurt's hand. They'd found it safe to sedate him and he was out like a light, breathing deeply and evenly.

"Well, that's all we can do. I say we all get some rest." Hank stated, trying to lighten the mood some. He patted Logan on the shoulder as he left the room.

Wolverine just nodded, "Yeah, night Hank."

The doors slid shut with a soft '_fwoosh_' sound behind Hank, leaving Kitty and Logan in silence.

Logan ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sat in a chair, "Whatever it is Elf needed to tell us has to be important if he was risking to teleport from Genosha all the way back here."

Kitty nodded, brushing Kurt's bangs back a bit with one hand before clasping both on her lap.

"He's...he's going to be okay right? I mean, he's not going to be like the Professor and end up..." her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Logan tried to give her a comforting smile, "He'll be fine, Kit. Don't worry about him, he's a fighter."

Kitty got a minuscule smile on her face and nodded.

"Right." Logan stood, stretching his arms above his head, "I'm headed to bed."

"Night Logan." Kitty said softly as he left. The new X Men leader turned around to give her a small smile as he left before the doors closed again.

She sighed and looked back down at Kurt, hoping Logan was right.

Leaning on her arms as she crossed them on the table, she took a tired breath and let her eyes close.

~_I'll just rest for a little while. ~_

The next thing she knew, someone was shaking her by her shoulder and she opened her eyes groggily before jolting awake when she noticed it was Kurt who'd been shaking her.

"Kurt! You're alright!" she flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise –and slight pain from having his extremely soar chest hugged- but he hugged her back, "Uh, Guten Morgen to you too." He laughed slightly.

Kitty giggled as she pulled away, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his shoulder, "Ja, I noticed."

Kitty blushed slightly and swatted his arm, Kurt was thankful it was the one that _didn't_ have the IV in it.

"How're you feeling?"

Kurt winced slightly, "Uh, like I've been electrocuted and teleported several miles over the ocean in a storm."

Kitty grimaced, "Please tell me you're using sarcasm."

Kurt smiled weakly, "I vish I vas liebling, unfortunately..."

Kitty sighed and took his hand, "What happened?"

RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN

Logan sat back in his seat as Kurt finished his tale.

"Damn...and you saw these cells?"

Kurt nodded, and rubbed his wrist, "Ja, nearly ended up in one." He shook his head.

Bobby just looked like he'd seen some kind of amazing action sequence in an Indiana Jones movie.

"Whoa, that's freaky." The fact that Bobby still acted incredibly immature and young in these times was slightly frightening at the same time it was refreshing.

Kitty rolled her eyes from her place sitting beside Kurt, "Guess that's one way to put it." She muttered, crossing her arms.

Kurt's tail, unseen by everyone else, snuck under her shirt and rested around her waist causing her to bite her lip to keep from smiling. Kurt was acting like nothing was different, but his tail was basically vibrating.

~_Same Fuzzy Elf, always playing jokes. ~_

That thought made her smile slightly and she relaxed marginally.

"Well, this is interesting news, unfortunately there's not much we can do at this particular point in time." Hank stated.

"Yeah, but at least we know Genosha is a no go, and Magneto is still an evil, lying, back stabbing-"

"Okay, Bobby, ve get it." Kurt chastised the younger X Man.

Iceman chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Right, well, yeah..." he quickly left the room causing everyone else to laugh slightly.

"Vell, this has been fun, but I'm exhausted and need sleep." Kurt stood and gave the others a smile, "See you in a few days." That caused a few eyes to be rolled, but no one disagreed with him as he left; walking instead of porting as he was pretty sure that that would be a _very_ bad idea.

He travelled up the stairs, fighting the memories that threatened to overwhelm him. No doubt it would take some time getting used to being back, but still not _being back_. It was an odd feeling. Like he'd never left, like nothing had changed.

But looking to either side, the decorations were different, the paint didn't have those few fix up spots from where someone had caused a hole or something in the wall and it had to be patched and repainted. It was all new, but it was the same as well.

It was _also_ making his head hurt, and he was very happy when he reached his new-old room.

Locking the door behind him, he removed his shirt and pants and climbed under the warm covers with a small groan as he sunk into the mattress.

~_God, I so owe whoever chose this mattress for me. ~_

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and curled into a slight ball as was his normal sleeping position.

He was very close to sleeping when someone slipped through his door. The familiar mango and vanilla scent, immediately telling him who is was.

"Sleeping Katze." He mumbled.

Kitty giggled and climbed into the bed with him, "Aw, Fuzzy, don't worry. I just intend on joining you." She kissed his cheek.

Kurt opened his eyes to see her smoky blue eyes inches from his, "And if Logan catches you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm seventeen, he can't tell me what to do if it doesn't include the X Men."

"Katzchen, that's if you're _eighteen_."

Kitty raised a single eyebrow, "And the legal age in Germany is?"

He sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around her, "If I vas more conscious."

"If you were more conscious I wouldn't be wearing any clothes by now and neither would you." She informed him smugly.

Kurt chuckled, "Good point."

Kitty giggled and nuzzled her face into his furry chest, "Night Kurt."

He sighed and pulled away slightly. Kitty gave him an odd look before he captured her lips in a sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Kitty had a happily dazed expression on her face.

"Night Katzchen."

Shadowcat giggled like a schoolgirl and cuddled closer to him. Kurt grinned and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with Kitty in his arms, just like he was supposed to.

They were fighting to stop the end of the world, as the X Men, they were fighting for the future. But he, as Kurt Wagner, not as Nightcrawler, was fighting to go to sleep every night and wake up every morning with Kitty in his arms.

And that was all that mattered.

RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN RETURN

A/N: There you have it!

Now, if anyone would like to join myself and Carefree-Luminary in filling an entire page in the Wolverine and the X Men fandom with Kurtty stories before New Years, we would gladly take your assistance!

Read, review and show some love!


End file.
